


Blinded

by Genepool_Ricotta



Category: Original Work, parody - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genepool_Ricotta/pseuds/Genepool_Ricotta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is to be read as VERY bad comedy porn, that makes no sense at all. Yes, it’s horrible and meant that way. It’s basically a parody of a similar story (not published online, sorry), that was not meant to have any comedy value (but ended up being accidentally hilarious anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Essentials: Gene is a stunningly handsome, very tall guy in his early thirties. He has a magnificent moustache with ends that curl up to make it look like he's always smiling. Even if he isn't. He and his lover Paul, short, stocky and red haired, share a love for glitter pumps and feather boas. Both know Gene has feelings beyond simple friendship for their friend Ric - an exotic young man from a far-away land with eyes sparkling like diamonds. Paul is perfectly fine with his - he even encourages it. Some say it is because they have a very open relationship, others believe it is because in the past, Paul did act on random desires with both men and women (and some evil tongues claim animals, but there is no evidence for that and you never know where those tongues have been anyway) and it's only fair for Gene to experience the same. Even if for Gene this thing with Ric goes deeper than a simple itch that wants scratching. They'll cross that bridge when (if ever) they get there. (Personally, I am convinced Paul simply wants Gene to shut up about Ric and get it over with, but that's me.) There is the tiny little detail that Ric has confided to Gene that he is, in fact, straight. That, and he has a girlfriend, Otta (who is one of the people Paul shared the bed/floor/barn - whatever, really, he isn't picky - with, but that was long ago, before she and Ric met).

It was barely starting to get light when Gene could no longer take Paul’s snoring. He mused that his partner was literally always loud in bed. He pressed a sloppy kiss on the man’s fiery red hair and got up to slip into his sweatpants. The tall man tugged at the point of his moustache as he considered looking for the shirt he must have taken off at some point last night – for he was not wearing it anymore – but it seemed like too much trouble. It promised to be a very hot day, clothes would only be a burden. Barefoot, he made his way to the mansion’s kitchen to make himself some breakfast. They were keeping an eye on the estate for a week and tonight, they would receive a large group of guests for a dinner and dance party.

For a moment, the tall, handsome man believed he heard someone on the stairs above him, but saw no evidence of it when he looked back over his shoulder.

Gene was flipping over some eggs when he heard movement behind him. With a bit of a flourish, he turned towards the open door and found himself staring into Ric’s mesmerizingly beautiful eyes. He mentally stripped the man from his plain light blue shirt and whatever else he might be wearing that had escaped his attention already.

“Your eggs are burning,” Ric observed quietly after several moments had passed. “Are you okay?”

The tall man snapped out of his reverie, hastily turned off the stove and moved the pan with the now crisply black eggs to the sink where he left them to be dealt with by the next unfortunate person who might want to try their hand at frying eggs. Paul, most likely.

He turned back to the man still standing in the doorframe. “Yes, I’m okay,” he said, “Just woke up early.”

“Same,” Ric said. “Didn’t want to wake Otta yet. Then I heard sounds coming from the kitchen so I came down to check.” He fidgeted a bit with his collar. “What woke you up?”

“Paul being loud.” Gene offered no further explanation. Instead, he pulled up a chair and sat down on it. “But the heat doesn’t help and the bed in our room is not exactly comfortable. There is a huge crater right in the centre of the mattress, pulling in all who dare to lay on it, being Paul and me, in this case. There’s no use to even try to sleep comfortably, except for those who consider hanging on to the edge of the bed, or being squashed against their partner comfortable. Well, not in this heat! Now my shoulders are sore and there’s a nasty crick in my neck.” He pouted just a little bit to underscore his words.

Ric chuckled lightly. “We told you to take the master bedroom with the giant waterbed, but you wanted to be modest and take one of the guest rooms.” The young man’s slightly accented voice no longer came from the doorway, but from right behind Gene. “I may be able to help with your ache.”

The moustached man gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but leaned back into it comfortably. “Paul can do that, you don’t have to,” he said.

“No, that’s fine. What’s a little massaging between friends?”

Gene swallowed and tried not to follow the mental image conjured up by those words, but closed his eyes anyway.

“I’m surprised you didn’t mention this earlier. Hard as a rock, that has to hurt.” Ric’s slender hands danced across Gene’s shoulders and neck, deftly working out the kinks and knots that had settled there. “Any better? Is there more I can do?” He asked after a while.

The tall man opened his eyes and sighed. “Much better already. Thanks. You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No,” Gene said. He was glad he was not wearing his shirt. It was too warm, even without it and the hands now resting casually on his shoulders, increased his temperature considerably. “I don’t want you to stop at all. But you know our deal: I don’t want you to do anything unless you want to do it, yourself.” He often reassured Ric of this to remind him that he was fine with just being friends. Or more. But only if they were both comfortable with it. It was good to remind himself of that, too. His hand absently tugged on his moustache.

“I’ll go on a bit longer then,” the exotic man said airily. “It was about time we had a talk. You and I. Just the two of us.” His hands kneaded another series of pleasant popping sounds from Gene’s tightly knotted muscles. “I thought you were avoiding me. We both know what happened at the swimming pool the other day, but it was not your fault that my Speedos decided to stay in the water when I got out. You tried to save my honour by pushing me back into the water.” Ric did not mention the fact that the older man had crossed a considerable distance at a frighteningly fast run and jumped upon him, fully dressed, tackling him a full-body hug that had slammed the both of them into the water, shouting something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Geronimo!’. He blamed the last bit on one or two tequilas too many. Thoughtfully, he added, “Or do you think I let them drop on purpose? Because, you know, I didn’t.”

Gene blinked a couple of times to clear the image of a naked Ric from his mind’s eye. “No, I didn’t. It was not your fault at all.” He rolled his shoulders a bit to hide a shiver and swallowed. “I did feel a little embarrassed myself, you know? I could have told you to go back into the pool because you had lost something, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. You being you, I thought you wanted to stay clear of me for a while after that.”

Ric kept rubbing the other man’s neck and shoulders. “You only did it to protect me. I know you would never do such a thing unless you were driven by a powerful desire to do the right thing.”

“No, never!”

“We haven’t known each other for long, but you keep telling me you only have my best interests at heart. I know how you feel about me, but you promised me you would never make me do anything that I do not want and I believe you.”

Gene was thankful that he had decided to wear his sweatpants instead of his tight jeans. As it was, it looked like someone had built a small tent in his crotch. He crossed his legs to hide the sight from the young man behind him. He cleared his throat and nodded. “I promised. And I am a man of my word.”   “You are.” Unexpectedly, Ric leaned forward, resting his chin on Gene’s shoulder, his wavy, long hair tickling his ear and the side of his face. “I never thought I would be the one to bring this up, but the feeling gets worse every day..”

Gene twiddled with the ends of his moustache and tried to get a glimpse of the younger man’s face. “Feeling? What feeling?” His heart rate increased considerably due to the sudden tension building up between the two of them. He shifted on the chair and uncrossed his legs.

Ric chuckled lightly. His breath smelled intoxicatingly of minty toothpaste. “I know you told me you were glad you had already changed into your clothes, so I would not get the wrong idea – so I would not think you only did it to.. touch me – and I believe you. But still I can’t get it out of my mind. It doesn’t help that Paul keeps telling me that he wonders what would have happened if he had not been on the side of the pool, yelling at us for getting pool water  into his martini and face. I must admit.. I wondered too. Many times.”

The tall, handsome man blinked his eyes and swallowed hard, wondering if he were dreaming. Had he fallen asleep despite Paul’s snoring and the uncomfortable bed? He pulled on his moustache until it hurt.

“But I’m glad Paul was there to yell at us.” The words slapped Gene back to the disappointing reality that Ric was not interested in more than being friends. He sighed dramatically, hoping for at least a little sympathy.

“That’s not what I meant.” With a smooth movement, the dazzling exotic youngster settled himself on Gene’s lap, facing him. “It would have been embarrassing to drown while we were busy doing more interesting things, no?” His fingers reached up to stroke the magnificent moustache. “Like this.” Ric leaned closer to softly kiss Gene’s lips.

For the first time since they met, Gene dared to openly stare into those amazing sparkling eyes. “Maybe we should.. continue this conversation somewhere else. I like where this seems to be going, but I am not sure I want Paul and Otta to find us like this,” he whispered.

“Where then?”

Gene placed a hand on Ric’s thigh. “I don’t expect them to look for us in the library. It’s also remote enough that they won’t hear us and the floor is covered with those lovely, sparkling carpets.”

Ric nodded his agreement and they left the kitchen. In the hall, the young man suddenly stopped. “We really don’t have to do anything, you know. I just wanted you to know what was on my mind.”

“Now wait a minute,” Gene said. “You promised to let me know as soon as you changed your mind about only wanting to be friends. You know there are all kinds of things..” He was interrupted by Ric’s lips being pressed upon his again. He experimentally pushed the tip of his tongue into the young man’s mouth and moaned when he was rewarded with an eager response. Their knees gave way at the exact same moment and they collapsed on the entrance hall’s red carpet, saved from hurting themselves on the wall by the lush – if somewhat musty – tapestry depicting some ancient relative of the mansion’s owners. They both were beyond caring who or what would find them there. Their passion and fevered exchange of kisses was all that mattered now.

Ric forced himself on top of Gene and shamelessly allowed the older man to rip off his shirt. They both giggled when several buttons flew through the hall and clattered onto the floor. The exotic youth once more leaned down to take full possession of the moustached man’s lips and mouth.

Gene eagerly answered the kiss, sucking on Ric’s lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue. This was the moment he had hoped for ever since they had met. The young man falling in love with Otta and then his devastating confession that he was straight, had forced Gene to put aside his dreams. And now this happened. Still, he felt strongly that it was his responsibility to point out that he did not want to be accused of unwanted intimacy at a later time. In a subtle way, of course. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. “Ric, darling,” he panted as the other man busied himself covering his jaw and neck with deliciously wet kisses. “We can stop if you want to. I don’t want to force you to anything.”

Ric ground his body against him. “No. Want to do this,” the exotic beauty moaned.

With a bestial growl, Gene thrust up his hips to rub his aching shaft against Ric. He felt it throbbing dangerously when he encountered an equal shape in the other man’s nether regions. He slipped a hand into the back of Ric’s loose-fitting jeans and found that he – like himself – was not wearing any underwear. The realization that there were literally only two thin layers of clothing between their celebrating members was almost more than he could handle. With a gasp, Gene sat up straight, Ric ended up sitting on his lap, still gently nibbling on an earlobe. The older man tried to think of something, anything, to diminish his arousal. “Otta?” He didn’t realize he had spoken the name out loud until a slightly arched eyebrow was raised over an eye like a diamond.

“What about her?” Ric asked. “She is perfectly fine with this.”

“She is? Good.” Gene experimentally licked the tip of the younger man’s nose. “Sorry I didn’t ask you earlier.”

“Hmm.” Ric murmured against the side of his neck. “Suppose I could have said something, myself. Didn’t come up, other things did.” He grinned meaningfully.

 Gene playfully nuzzled Ric’s neck. “Care to tell me how you discussed this with Otta?”

Ric threw his head back and laughed. “That’s quite a story.” His dark skin turned a shade darker. “After the incident at the swimming pool, I had a dream of what could have happened. Besides drowning, that is. I woke up aching desperately for you. It felt wrong to take that out on Otta. So I went down to the kitchen to cool off. She woke up and found me there, muttering your name over a bowl of pudding.”

“Chocolate?”

“No, vanilla, it would show too much on chocolate. Besides, Otta ate it while I told her about my feelings for you. She said that, much like Paul, she is happy to share, as long as I stay with her. She even said she was glad that it was you, because she knows you. And trusts you. She also said something else, but I forgot.” Ric shrugged and went back to kissing the other man’s face and neck, his slender hands tenderly moving up and down his spine.

“Aren’t you hot?” Gene asked, rather suddenly.

Ric leaned back a bit and looked at him, puzzled. “You always tell me I am.”

“No, I mean the temperature. Don’t you feel hot? Because I certainly do.”

“Hmm,” the exotic looking young man said. “Not as hot as where I come from, but if you mean you want to take off your pants, go ahead.”

Gene looked up into Ric’s hypnotizing eyes. “And you think that would help, with you here?” He smiled widely, the corner’s of his mouth mimicking the playfully upturned ends of his full moustache. “I do hope that will make you warmer, too.”

The younger man’s fingertips casually played with the nipples embedded in Gene’s sparse chest hair, gasping at their response to his teasing. “In that case you might have to help me out of mine, too,” he muttered distractedly.

“Do you think so?” The older man asked. “Your wish is my command.” In a fluid movement he rolled onto his side, forcing Ric to do the same. He pushed the younger man on his back and pressed a trail of soft, moist kisses down the smooth skin of his chest and abdomen, eventually unzipping and unbuttoning the loose fitting jeans with his teeth, to a soundtrack of repeated gasps and giggles from the exotic beauty, who in turn dragged off the clammy sweatpants Gene was wearing.

Once fully naked, the taller man pulled Ric into a tight embrace and kissed him with an all-consuming enthusiasm. Their hands eagerly explored each other’s bodies.

When it seemed like everything would run its course and come together naturally, Gene ended the kiss to meet the younger man’s eyes. “We can still stop if you like.” He almost choked on the lust and hunger in his voice. “Not that I would be too thrilled if you wanted that, but I would understand. After all, I don’t want anything from you unless you are absolutely sure that you really want it.”

Ric shot the other man a puzzled look, but nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he said, pressing his body tightly against Gene for emphasis. “Don’t want to stop. I want to do this. I want you.” His bright eyes shone even brighter with his unbridled desire. “I’m going to need your help though. I have no idea what I’m doing. Until recently, I used to be straight as a ruler, after all. This is.. new to me.”

“Oh darling, so far, you’re doing splendidly!” The man with the magnificent moustache told him. He ran the tip of is tongue along the line of Ric’s ear. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Do to me what you had in mind I was going to do to you.” He paused thoughtfully. “No, make that what you want me to do to you.”

Ric nodded again and smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” He kissed the tall man again and started moving his hand down from his neck, over his chest and abdomen, stopping occasionally to draw circles around notable landmarks like his nipples and bellybutton. Eventually the journey ended at the proudly protruding tower of the older man’s ever so gently pulsating erection, nested in a well-groomed forest of rough, dark hair. Carefully, the exotic young man caressed this phenomenon with his long, slender fingers. After one last kiss, his lips and tongue moved down Gene’s body along pretty much the same path his hand had taken earlier, while the hand in question slowly climbed up and down the tower.

“Yes, oh yes!” Gene moaned as his fingers played with the strands of dark, wavy hair that trailed behind the younger man’s head on his way down. “That feels good..”

Ric grinned and continued kissing along the little path of sparse hair that led straight down from the bellybutton to the forest and on to the tower. He moved his hand away to carefully explore the rest of the area and kissed his way up to the top of Gene’s manhood, slowly licking it in a circling motion before taking him into his mouth.

The tall man moaned softly. “Like that, yes, don’t stop..” With a slight thrust of his hips, he pushed the full length of his cock into the dark man’s mouth.

Ric pulled away, coughing.

Gene slapped his own forehead with the palm of his hand. “Ah yes, my bad. First time, gag-reflex. Sorry,” he apologized. “You want to stop?”

The younger man shook his head, wiping tears from his shining eyes. “’S okay,” he sputtered hoarsely. When he had caught his breath, he moved back into position, letting his tongue and lips play with the sensitive skin of the tall, handsome man’s shaft.

Gene tried to keep perfectly still and would have managed if it had been anyone but Ric down there between his thighs. After the torture of lusting after the youth for months, occasionally managing to talk Paul into role playing (oh the things he’d had to do in return!), this was almost too much to bear. He forced himself to hold back, but knew he could only keep that up for so long. He feared it all might end much too soon. In a glorious display of fireworks, yes, but too soon.

When he could almost hear the rockets’ fuses being lit in the pounding of his blood in his ears, he licked his lips. “Can you.. uhm.. take a break?” His voice quivered and so did the upper lip under his moustache. “Please?”

Ric looked up and slowly let the mildly throbbing tower slide out of his mouth. “No good?” He asked.

Gene laughed. “Too good!” He pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace. “Let me show you how good.”

“Okay..” Was the mildly disappointed reply. “I thought you were close. Wanted to taste it.”

“Later,” Gene promised. “Or some other time.” As Ric had agreed to do to him what he wished to receive, the older man took some time trailing a path down his body with his hand, while he kissed him, taking some creative licence with the route and the intensity of the kisses. His mouth started to follow his hand before the hand had reached its destination. He made a special project of one of the nipples on the dark skinned man’s hairless chest, using not only his lips and tongue, but his teeth to coax out a response.

Ric panted and wriggled under his touch. He grabbed Gene’s exploring hand and moved it down to where the action was. “Touch me,” he mumbled. Gene happily obliged. He took the exotic spear in his hand and gently stroked it.

“Oh! Gene! Yes!” He moaned loudly.

Gene put his free hand over the dazzling young man’s shapely mouth. “Shush!” He hissed, but his eyes were smiling along with his moustache. “We don’t want to wake up Paul and Otta, do we?”

“Hm, no.” Ric cocked his head to the side. “Was that too loud?”

“It would have been fine if we had made it to the library,” Gene mused. “But we didn’t, so we have to be quiet.” For a moment, he considered moving their operation to the room with the lush, sparkling carpets anyway, but he dismissed the thought, convinced they would only end up in the ball room, on the polished hard wood floor.

Ric let out a giggle. “I’ll do my best then.”

Gene did a quick rerun of what he had been doing before the interruption, touching briefly on the highlights, before putting his lips around the exotic beauty’s weaponry, sliding it deep into his mouth. He was rewarded with a stifled moan and a violent shiver of pleasure from the other man. Gene moved his mouth up and down the spear’s full length in a slow but steady rhythm. He looked up to meet Ric’s eyes, that shone brighter than ever before, almost illuminating the passion-stricken face they were set in. He reached up a hand to play a bit with the strands of long, dark hair resting on the young man’s chest in lazy waves and further up to caress his slightly parted lips. He almost let out a victorious roar when Ric took his fingertips in his mouth and started to nibble on them gently, but thought of their sleeping partners upstairs and held it back.

After a few moments, Gene freed his moist fingers from between the youth’s teeth and moved them to another opening in his anatomy. Pushing gently but firmly, he transformed something that had thus far only ever served as an exit, into two-way street. At first, there was some physical resistance from the orifice in question, but when Ric did not object, the man with the magnificent moustache persevered, pushing deeper. The younger man wriggled a bit, but licked his lips and looked back expectantly when Gene made eye contact. Strengthened and encouraged by this, he wriggled two more fingers into the dark skinned man’s unknown depths. He was rewarded with soft moans and thrusting movements of the other man’s hips, sliding the ever hardening spear up and down between his lips.

Gene smiled knowingly to himself when his fingertips brushed over a hidden spot that no one had ever touched before. Ric let out a yelp of surprised pleasure. “What are you doing?” He asked in a suddenly heavily accented voice. “That feels awesome. Oh Gene, don’t stop!”

“I thought you might like that,” the older man mumbled, then remembered it was not polite to speak with his mouth full and let Ric’s rock hard member slip out of his mouth. “It’s one of the fairy folk’s worst kept secrets,” he chuckled, moving up to kiss the exotic, ecstatic beauty, who gladly accepted the unspoken proposal for a match of tongue wrestling. “I can go on like this,” Gene said once he managed to tear free for half a moment. “But I’d like it even more if I put another part of me in there.. And I don’t mean a fourth finger.” He winked saucily.

“Yes, oh please!” Ric exclaimed mutedly. “I want your proud tower in me.”

Gene nodded and planted a kiss on the young man’s forehead. “Yes sir, it shall be as you command” he whispered tenderly. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them casually on the tapestry. He informed Ric of the light acrobatics necessary to make things work while still being able to look each other in the eye. After all, he would have to stop at the very first sign that Ric was not happy with what was going on anymore and that would be easier to spot if they were facing each other. “Tell me if you want me to stop. Or if it hurts.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” the young beauty assured him. “Just do it, I want to feel you.”

Trembling ever so slightly, Gene put the tip of his manhood at the entrance of the recently discovered two way street and pushed.

“Erm, yes, that does hurt,” Ric informed him casually.

The more experienced man was not much surprised. “Yes, I suppose it does.” He thought a moment. Do you have anything in your pockets? Vaseline, hand cream.. anything?”

Ric thought about it for a few moments. “Chap stick?” He asked dubiously.

Gene contemplated the option. It certainly seemed preferable to running upstairs or to the kitchen. “I think that would work, yes.” Without giving it more thought, he reached into Ric’s discarded jeans and found the desired item among a keychain and something that felt like dog treats. With a quivering moustache, but steady hands, Gene applied the buttery substance to both of the surfaces involved. “You may not want to put this on your lips anymore, darling,” he muttered.

This time, the tight muscles yielded to the pressure. Ric’s mesmerizingly bright eyes went wide as he wriggled and arched his back to force Gene deeper inside. “Yargh!” he muttered incoherently, yet ecstatically, rocking his head from side to side.

It was more than the moustached man could take. “Stop being so delicious, darling,” he told Ric. “It lasts longer if we take it slow.”

“Don’t want to stop,” the exotic youth panted breathlessly. “Almost there.”

Secretly, Gene was relieved. After all, he had been holding back for a ridiculously long time now and expected that more of that harsh treatment would reduce his proud tower to a crumbling ruin without any fireworks shot from its highest pinnacle at all. That would be sad, especially after all those months of despair leading up to this moment. “Don’t hold back, then,” he gasped. “Come! Just let go.”

As on cue, Ric shuddered and convulsed, spraying himself with a shower his own seed. “Ge-hee-hee-ne!” he gasped breathlessly. Gene roared as the inevitable display of fireworks was released unseen (but by no means unnoticed) into the younger man.

Trying not to collapse after this intense experience, Gene carefully left the tight warmth of the exotic beauty’s secret trapdoor. He lay down next to Ric, leaning on his elbow. His hand moved to the slimy yet creamy substance on the exotic man’s dark skin. “Gene ♥ Ric” he wrote. Then licked his fingers. “Hmm..” he muttered and leaned over to lick the rest off the youth’s belly.

“Erm…” Ric said. “There’s really no need for that.”

The tall man looked up to meet eyes like diamonds, some of the semen sparkling in his moustache. “I know, but I want to. I didn’t have breakfast yet and you taste really nice. Here, try some.” He kissed the other man to share a taste.

Rick smacked his lips. “Well, it’s not bad I suppose, but nothing special. Tasted myself before.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Better with pudding.”

Gene raised an eyebrow, but asked no questions. Instead, he pulled the dark skinned man close for another kiss. “Now tell me.. Was this what you had hoped for?”

Ric hugged the moustached man tightly. “Better, I think, but I’d say we need to do it again, just to make sure. Soon.”

“How about now?” Gene asked with a mysterious grin. He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and dug up a small container with blue pills. “I call these Magiq Candies.”

***

The first thing Paul noticed when he woke up, was that he was no longer squashed against Gene in the mattress’s central sinkhole. His partner was no longer in the room. Paul ran a hand through his red hair and sat up. Had Gene remembered his promise to make him breakfast in bed? The short, stocky man shook his head. They had been together for years and his tall handsome lover had never done anything of the sort. He probably needed reminding at some point.

Paul looked around for his flip-flops, but only found one. The other had probably been taken prisoner by the monster or ghost that was no doubt lurking under the bed. This was, after all, a very old house. Well, it was welcome to it! In truth, Paul didn’t believe in the supernatural; he was simply too lazy to look under the bed. He would feign fear and have Gene crawl under there later.

Looking around for suitable footwear, he spied his favourite pair of glitter pumps near the door. Knowing he would not be able to wear those at the party tonight, he seized the tragic loss of his left flip-flop as an opportunity to look stunning and increasing his chances to successfully seduce Gene. The man had been obsessed with Ric lately and while Paul was completely fine with that, he was getting a bit tired of the situation. Especially because he knew that Gene was too much smitten with the – admittedly striking – young man to tolerate any aid or interference from him to convince Ric to just let Gene have his way with him for once and get this over with. The tall handsome softie did not want to force him if he only wanted to be friends and all that nonsense. Paul strongly believed in scratching if it itched, but he supposed he could see his lover’s point. Truth be told, there were certain advantages to their role playing agreement.

He quickly pulled on some clothes to go with the pumps and left the bedroom. On his way to the stairs, he noticed a strange smell in the air. Something between burned eggs and  the unmistakable aromas of sex and sweat. Halfway down, he realized he heard muted sounds of pleasure of the carnal variety, that corresponded with at least some of the scents on the air. He grinned to himself, thinking it had to be Ric and Otta, but then realized there were no girlish squeals and the sound came from downstairs, not from their room. Paul froze when he recognized Gene’s familiar rumble and deducted that he had finally convinced Ric to try and see things his way. Apparently, heterosexuality could be cured after all. Slightly excited, the short man tip-toed the last few steps down too peek into the hall.

The sight he encountered made his heart beat faster and instantly transported his blood downward to raise the flagpole between his legs. Ric was on his hands and knees on the entrance hall’s lush red carpet. His brilliant eyes were closed, but there was a wide, ecstatic grin on his face. Behind him was is very own Gene, on his knees, pumping away enthusiastically into the younger man’s backside, one hand raised in the air, the other gripping the skin of Ric’s slender hip. The only thing missing was a feather boa to be waved around in the air  like a lasso. Paul freed his flagpole from his pants and started to play with himself while watching.

He paused when he heard Ric’s voice utter something else than soft moans of pleasure. “What if someone walks in on us now? I have no idea what time it is. Paul and Otta should wake up any time now. And I guess the entertainment will arrive soon, too.”

Gene laughed. “You’re absolutely right.” He shrugged mid-thrust. “I’d tell the entertainers to go entertain themselves. As far as I’m concerned, Paul and Otta are welcome to join. If that is alright with you, of course, I would never ask you to do anything unless you really want it.”

The exotic young man grinned. “Think they would do that? I know Paul isn’t too picky, but I’m not sure what Otta would say.”

Paul cleared his throat and approached the couple with a wide grin on his face, casually swinging his extended flagpole around with smooth movements from his wrist, hips swaying ever so slightly as he moved one glittery pump in front of the other. “Not picky at all! Especially if the invitation comes from such a delicious pair,” he said. “I’m more than happy to join if you want me to. Although I’d just as gladly watch the show.”

Two pairs of eyes shot up to meet him and the scene before him ground to a halt. “Been staring at us long, dear Paul?” The tall man asked, his smile matching his moustache’s while a spark of pure desire lit up his eyes.

“Oh, just long enough to get in the mood,” the red-head replied. “Say the word and I’ll drop the clothes. Or get my camera, that’s up to you.”

Gene cast a look at Ric, who looked up at him and nodded, skin slightly darker than usual. “That’s fine, of course,” he muttered quietly.

“You heard the man,” Gene told Paul. "Best get naked. The shoes stay on, though.”

The short man licked his lips and grinned. “As you command, my darling.” He stripped himself of everything but the glitter pumps, dropped the clothes where he stood and sauntered across the remaining distance to kiss his lover with appropriate passion. Gene resumed his rhythmic thrusting and reached down with his previously raised hand to gently stroke Paul’s member to welcome it to the party. Paul moaned in response.

“You know, Ric has a really talented mouth on him. Why don’t you kneel in front of him and let him show you?” The tall man suggested. “If that’s okay with you, Ric, darling?”

The exotic young man looked back over his shoulder. “Of course. Since I’m no longer straight, I’m up for anything, really. Even for having sex with people I never felt attracted to.”

“Do be careful, though, he’s talented, but inexperienced,” Gene warned his red-haired lover.

Paul gave him a knowing look. “Gag reflex?” He grinned when the moustached man nodded. “I’ll be gentle.” He kissed Gene once more and sank down into a kneeling position in front of the dark skinned man. To his delighted surprise, he was welcomed with a deep hungry kiss that was followed up by a series of sloppy licks and moist kisses trailing down his neck, chest and chubby abdomen. Ric closed his eyes as he slowly wound his warm tongue around Paul’s cock.

“Talented indeed! You sure you didn’t do this before?” Paul asked as he felt his flagpole quiver with delight. Ric only hummed in reply as he kept running up and down the ever hardening shaft with his tongue and lips before finally sliding his open mouth over the top. Remembering the warning his lover had given him, Paul only gently thrust himself deeper into the warm, wet, exotic cavern of Ric’s mouth.

Paul sought and found Gene’s eyes over the younger man’s back. They exchanged some expressions, including waggling eyebrows and licking lips until Ric increased the intensity of his heavenly sucking and licking. At the same time, he wriggled his hips, inviting the tall man with the moustache to thrust faster and harder. The exotic beauty moaned deep in his throat, but found himself in no position to speak.

“Are you ready to come, darling?” Gene asked.

“Yes,” Paul said exactly at the same moment Ric nodded and whimpered. Paul grinned shamelessly at the moustached man. “Well, that makes two of us.”

“Three,” Gene panted. “Two, one!”

They all reached their climax simultaneously. Ric’s thick, serpentine ropes of cum shooting out and landing on the carpet, some of it spattering Paul’s knees. Paul, in turn, flooded Ric’s mouth with his own milky white fluids. Gene’s fireworks went once more unseen. Exhausted, the threesome collapsed into a panting heap of flesh, sweat and cum.

***

“I thought the party was tonight,” an amused female voice stated. “Seems that I’m a bit late.”

Paul was the first to look up at the sound. He grinned at the sight of Otta leaning against the wall. “Only a little, Otta dear,” Paul told her. “But I’m sure Gene has some of his Magiq Candies to share, so the three of us will be up and running for more in no time. Care to join?”

Otta grinned back at him. “I’d love to.” She thoughtfully sucked the tip of her index finger.  “You will all have to make up for not waking me earlier.” She unbuttoned the simple shirt dress the was wearing and shrugged it off, revealing that she did not believe in underwear. “So.. Who of you first, hmm?”

Chuckling, Paul disentangled himself from the clutter of arms and legs sprawled on the red carpet. “Well, both Ric and myself have had a taste of you before, though it’s been ages since you and I were together.” An mischievous spark ignited in the red-haired man’s eyes. “Our Gene has never been with you – or any other woman for that matter – for as far as he told me. He introduced Ric so.. ah.. pleasantly to the wonders of same-sex intercourse, I believe it’s only fair that he himself learns something about the joys of being with a woman, too. Right, darling?”

Gene sat up, eyes wide. He gasped and stared at Otta for a while. Then shrugged. “Why not? I may not be attracted to women at all, but one is never too old to learn.” In a deep, seductive voice he added, “That is, if you are willing to teach me..”

Otta giggled as she knelt down beside Gene, ignoring Ric, who was still catching his breath and had missed most of the current conversation. “Oh Gene, I’d be honoured to teach you anything.” She caught the tall handsome man’s eye and skilfully led his gaze down to her full breasts. “See those, hun? They are my and every man’s favourite toys.”

Gene looked at the displayed flesh and swallowed. He felt his tower stir, but wasn’t sure if that was caused by the woman’s well-shaped anatomy or the blue Magiq Candy kicking in.

The woman massaged one of her nipples and playfully ran a hand through Gene’s dark hair. “Are you sure you want to learn? Because I really don’t want to force you. I know you would never force anyone to do anything either.”

He pulled at the point of his moustache. “Well.. Paul always told me a woman feels at least as good as a man. So I suppose I am a little curious. In fact, I did plan to one day ask Ric if we could.. Well, never mind that.” He licked his lips. “No, you’re not forcing me. At all.” He boldly reached out to run his hand over the smooth, soft skin of her thigh.

Otta leaned in to kiss him, giggling a bit when his magnificent moustache tickled her upper lip. She made a trail of kisses along his cheek to his ear. “When I first met you, I had the biggest crush on you,” she confided quietly. “I was devastated when I found out that I would never have you. Especially when Paul and I broke up and he did end up being your lover later.”

“Ah yes, that’s what she said!” Ric exclaimed happily, but no one paid him any mind.

“Is that true?” The tall man asked, his eyes wide with wonder. He experimentally kissed her lips. His fingers caressed her cheek, marvelling at the complete lack of stubble.

“It is,” she confirmed as she pulled him into a tight embrace, her ample bosom pressed against his chest. Gene gasped as he felt his body respond, still not sure if it was her or the pills. He might as well make the best of it. Curiously, he touched her breasts and played with them a little, while she ran her long nails gently down his spine.

Lying back, Otta pulled him down on top of her. She captured his lips for another kiss, more passionate this time. With growing enthusiasm, Gene kissed her back and let their tongues perform a wild tango. It was a bit unsettling and lonely for his proud tower not to encounter a play mate in the small nest of surprisingly soft hair between the woman’s legs. Curiously, he slipped a hand down to keep the tower some company – they were, after all, no strangers to each other – and to experience what kinds of entertainment the female body did have to offer. Otta moaned when he casually slid a finger into the warm, moist cavity between her legs.

“Yes Gene, like that..” she muttered as he playfully slid his finger in and out repeatedly, experimenting with different rhythms, speed variations and number of instruments.

Otta heard something behind her and turned her head to see. She snorted quietly at the sight of Paul and Ric kissing and cuddling. “I think they got bored,” she told Gene with a jerk of her head in the direction of their partners.

The moustached man peeked past her shoulder. “Yum,” he said. “They look tasty.” After a long look, he turned his attention back to the woman under him. Inspired by the sight of the two men and increasingly curious about the mysteries of the female body, he kissed and nibbled a path down to one of her breasts to softly suck at a nipple.

“Oh Gene,” she gasped. “You’re too good at this. Are you sure you’ve never been with a woman before?”

“I practised on men a lot, dear,” he explained before going back to what he was doing. Otta giggled and reached down to the well-groomed forest to stroke his cock, gently massaging its pinnacle with her thumb. “I want you inside me now, Gene. Please..”

The tall handsome man looked into her eyes. “Yeah, why not.” He kissed her again and let her guide him to her hot, moist entrance. He pushed and his eyes widened in delighted surprise at how easily his tower slid into her tunnel. “Otta darling, that actually does feel amazing! I’d never have thought..” She silenced him with a kiss.

Recovered from the first pleasant surprise and encouraged by Otta’s rhythmic movements under him, Gene pulled almost back out before pushing back into her smooth, welcoming cavern. He matched his pace to her rocking hips until she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. “I’m going to come,” she informed him hoarsely. She loudly moaned his name as she shuddered. Her tunnel seemed to collapse and expand in the rhythm of her panting and gasping, massaging his tower in such a delicious way that an explosion of fireworks was inevitable. Gene whispered her name when the rockets exploded.

Mildly confused about what exactly had happened he rolled off her. “That was great and oddly.. satisfying,” he muttered breathlessly, staring up at the extraordinarily sparkling chandelier on the ceiling. “I want to do that again in the future.”

The woman chuckled. “I enjoyed it too, dear. You were not bad at all.” She trailed a finger down the centre of his chest. “For you first time.”

The man with the moustache looked around. He swallowed hard when his eyes fell on Ric and Paul, only feet away from him. They were no longer just cuddling. Ric was on his back, Paul leaning over him on knees and elbows, his mouth busy with Ric’s weaponry. The exotic young man’s neck and shoulders strained upward to allow him to somewhat awkwardly give Paul’s flagpole a similar treatment. The stocky man’s red-haired sac rolled merrily over Ric’s face.

“Looks like they are having as much fun as we did,” Gene muttered to no one in particular and thoughtlessly started to hum Summer of ’69, which had always been one of his favourite songs.

“I’d rather join than watch,” Otta stated jealously. “But let them finish first while I try to come up with a way to really get the four of us closer together. This feels too much like a swap to me.”

Gene gave her an approving nod, but kept watching the two true objects of his desire. While he watched, Ric’s moans grew louder. The exotic beauty writhed and tensed as he came with a stifled scream. Paul swallowed a few times and then shuddered  and groaned when he fed the dark skinned man another portion of proteins. Then collapsed and rolled onto his back, panting.

“I was going to call out that the entertainment has arrived, but it seems like you found a way to amuse yourselves without us just fine,” a cheerful female voice cut through the pheromone laden air. Sitting on their chests of stage equipment were Frank and Freya, Paul’s brother and his mostly professional partner, who ran a singing, karaoke and sometimes striptease act together. They had accepted the request to do their show for the party. “Maybe you should go on stage with this tonight. It sure is entertaining. Plenty of room for improvement, though..”

Otta laughed. “Really Freya? Care to show us? You’re welcome to join if you want. I’m feeling a bit lonely as the only girl, you know.”

“Hmm, I think we’ll pass,” Freya replied with a look at Frank, who nodded. “We have a stage to build up and all that.” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “But I can give you some pointers. I have some experience with choreography and I used to play Twister at a nearly Olympic level. Really enlightening and inspiring. You’d be amazed by the ways the human body can bend.”

“Really..” Otta said, still trying to seduce the newcomers. “Then you must know at least some ways that would allow us to pleasure each other all at the same time.”

Freya nodded. “Several, but for some rather advanced acrobatics are required. I’m not sure you could manage that. No offense, of course. Let me think..”

“Could you keep in mind that they started without me and need to pay me back for that?” Otta told the other woman with a sly wink.

“Of course,” Freya giggled. “I will take that into consideration. Any other wishes?”

“Well..” Paul started thoughtfully. “Otta darling, I’ve always wanted to fuck you up your ass, but we never got around to that when we were together. How about now?”

Otta looked the short red haired man up and down and then slapped him soundly on his cheek. “And I always wanted to do that,” she told him haughtily. She kept staring at the completely shocked man, then hugged him tightly. “Of course you can, silly thing.”

“Here, you might need this,” Gene told his lover and tossed him the chap stick he had used on himself and Ric earlier. “Not on your lips, obviously,” he added with a wink before turning to Otta. “Sign me up for your other enchanting entrance then, Otta dear, if that’s alright with you. I’m not sure when I get another chance again, after all.” Otta kissed him in reply.

Freya drummed a bit on the chest she sat on, occasionally shaking her head dismissively. “Yes, that should work,” she muttered slowly after a while. “Otta, they will be all over you. I hope you’re.. open for my suggestions,” She offered with a wicked grin that changed into a knowing chuckle when she added, “Let me fill you in.”

“Gene, on your back. We’ll use those piles of clothes to put under your hips so you’ll be able to reach Otta when she goes down on her hands and knees over you. Paul, I think you can figure out where you are supposed to be, yourself.”

“Is that going to fit?” Otta asked curiously. “At the same time?”

“You bet!” Freya told her with a wink. “Trust me on that.” Otta nodded, a wide grin spreading on her face. “Good!”

“That leaves you, Ric,” Freya continued her instructions. “Kneel down in front of Otta. Knees next to Gene’s head, not on top of it, that’s not nice. I trust I don’t have to tell you what goes where.”

“Hmm..” Gene mused. “I think I can help Otta out a bit with my mouth too, then. If that’s okay with you, Ric, darling.”

“I suppose..” Ric said carefully. “I’ll let you know..”

“..if you don’t like it, yes,” Gene interrupted the exotic looking man. “And then I’ll stop, because  would never do anything unless you really want me to.”

Ric nodded, Freya rolled her eyes.

“Oh!” Paul chimed in happily. Ric, dear, we can lean over Otta and kiss each other. I do love that mouth of yours. I’m sure Otta doesn’t mind us kissing behind her back.” He winked at Otta, who blew him a kiss.

“Anything else?” Freya asked. “Input, suggestions, objections?”

All shook their heads, eager to begin.

“Well, don’t sit there, get yourselves in position!” the entertainer encouraged them, faking impatience.

In a flurry of bare skin and hastily piled up clothes, the four arranged themselves into their assigned positions. Paul used his fingers to harvest some of the moisture Otta’s soft, warm cave provided to make his unusual way of entering easier. Her muscles clenched tightly when his moistened fingertips massaged the outer gate that lay hidden between her shapely butt cheeks. “Relax, Otta dear, it’s only me,” he told her softly. When he felt the tension flow away, the red haired man gently pushed a finger past the barrier. The woman gasped, but relaxed when he pushed deeper. “See, nothing to worry about,” Paul told her as he added another finger. His other hand was busy putting some chap stick on his awakening member. It was better to be safe than sorry and there was no need to make this more awkward or painful than absolutely necessary.

While Paul was solving his puzzle, Otta parted her lips to welcome Ric home. His exotic spear showed no signs of exhaustion and readily hardened to the familiar sensation of his partner’s warm mouth. He moaned softly and gasped when he felt another, unfamiliar sensation down under.

Gene grinned, his tongue and moustache tickling the dazzling dark skinned man’s family jewels. “Didn’t expect that, did, you darling?”

“Erm, no, not really,” Ric confessed. “But keep doing it, it feels good.”

“And it will get better,” Gene promised mysteriously.

Paul had finally gained access and groaned victoriously. “This feels so good,” he said to no one in particular. “I knew I should have brought this up years ago. Otta, you’re deliciously tight.”

Not wanting to be left out, Gene placed his cock against Otta’s last suitable opening and pushed. He hummed approvingly at how easy it was to move in and out of her. “Oh! Paul, I can feel you in there, too. That’s amazing!” His tower grew harder when it encountered its best friend, even if they were still separated by a thin wall of female flesh.

“Everyone seems to be in position,” Freya remarked casually. “I’d say ready? Set. GO!” She did a passable imitation of a starter gun.

The foursome slowly started to move. A bit unsteadily at first, but soon enough, they found a rhythm all of them could agree on.

“It looks a bit like and odd kind of machine,” Freya observed quietly to Frank. “Any idea what it does?”

Frank scratched his chin with his thumb. “Apart from making strange noises? It sounds a bit like it’s going to fall apart with all that moaning and screeching..”

There were indeed all kinds or sounds emanating from the carefully positioned foursome.

Ric moaned to encourage Otta not to stop licking and sucking on his spear. He gasped and whimpered when Gene’s tongue moved from the sensitive pouch of skin that held his balls and his recently discovered back entrance and lingered there to explore the area. He giggled when Gene said he tasted like cherries. “That’s the chap stick you put there earlier,” the exotic young man explained. Gene’s rumble of laughter sent the most delicious vibrations through his lower regions. Paul shook his head fondly at the two other men and beckoned Ric to lean over for a kiss. The youngster accepted the invitation greedily. Both men made soft sounds of pleasure deep within their throats. Otta’s brain had trouble keeping up with all the sensations of having three men filling her up at the same time. She simply let out stifled moans and muffled squeals that barely made it past Ric’s hard, swollen cock in her mouth, to show her appreciation. Paul happily pumped away at her backside, enjoying her tightness, the feeling of Gene’s playful tower rubbing itself comfortably against his own flagpole inside Otta and last, but not necessarily least, Ric’s wild waterfall of intoxicating kisses. Between the three of them, he wondered how long he was going to last, but dismissed the thought; it would be fun while it lasted.

Freya shook her head as she watched. “Did you see this coming?” She asked Frank.

“Not really,” he admitted. “Well, it doesn’t surprise me much to see Paul get into something like this. I mean, he’s Paul and up for almost anything.  Otta and he were together for a while, maybe some of his ideas rubbed off on her. Like pretty much the whole world, I knew of Gene’s more than casual interest in Ric, but him with a woman? No, never. Ric seemed like the quiet, even shy kind. And straight. Very straight. But all of them together, in this configuration? Never. Shows what I know.”

The other entertainer nodded thoughtfully. “They do seem to enjoy this, don’t they? They still need to practise before I’d accept them as a guest act for our show, though.” She grinned. “I wish I had some popcorn.”

“Me too,” Frank agreed with a nod at the spectacle in front of them. “Though it looks like the show is almost over. The machine is picking up speed.”

Otta started to shudder and the muffled howl that escaped her, would have been a scream under different circumstances. Her convulsions sent Gene and Paul over the edge. They both interrupted their oral activities to moan and yell a variety of incoherent syllables, that may or may not have been a combination of the names of everyone involved. Somehow Ric managed to remember his manners and joined the synchronized climax, emptying himself into Otta’s waiting mouth. Otta, who was completely breathless at that point, barely managed not to choke on the thick, slimy liquid that was pumped into her mouth.

The whole contraption inevitably collapsed into a rather chaotic heap of sweaty flesh. All involved were fighting to catch their breath.

Freya clapped her hands, soon followed by Frank. They both stood up, cheering and applauding wildly.

“Decent show,” Freya declared. “You’re hired.”

Frank raised an eyebrow at her. “You just said they needed practise first.”

“Yes, they need practise to join the show,” Freya said with a sly wink. “For now, they are hired to help us build up the stage. All this cost us quite a bit of time, you know.” She turned her attention to the heap of panting bodies. “So, shower time for all of you. Separately. Then get to work. I’ll start writing out your training program tomorrow.” She nodded slowly. “I am going to have fun supervising that. Oh yes!”

  ***

 


End file.
